ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
550 Central Park West
'''55 Central Park West' (also known as The Shandor, Shandor Building, Dana's apartment and "Spook Central"), is the super-conductive antenna and portal to our realm, created by the Cult of Gozer to bring forth their "divine" master Gozer himself in his Destructor Form.Ray Stantz (1984). Ghostbusters(1999) (DVD ts. 1:10:52-1:10:58, 1:11:28-1:11:36). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ray says: "Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium...The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Your girlfriend, Pete, lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central."' History Design and Construction According to research at the Hall of Records, Ray was able to discern that the structural details of the apartment building were very unusual. Examples include the use of a magnesium-tungsten alloy. In Tobin's Spirit Guide, Egon also discovered that the architect of the building, Ivo Shandor, was also the leader of a group of "Gozer Worshipers" a religious cult that worshiped the same Sumerian deity Gozer. He was, in addition to an architect, a doctor. The group he lead had close to 1,000 followers, and they conducted rituals, including unnecessary surgeries, which were intended to bring about the end of the world. In conclusion, the building's design, even in the elements used to construct it, were all designed to harness spiritual turbulence. Ghostbusters In 1984, Dana Barrett and Louis Tully both lived on the 22nd floor of the building. The apartment building was soon became home to many events which culminated in the arrival of Gozer. The Terror Dogs broke out of a pair of Gothic statues placed on the roof, and then proceeded to inhabit Dana and Louis. After this, the two, now under the identities of Zuul, The Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster, met in Dana's apartment following the explosion at the Firehouse. Afterwards both Dana and Louis (under the control of Zuul and Vinz Clortho) transformed into the Terror Dog monsters after opening the doorway for the coming of Gozer who appeared and confronted the Ghostbusters. Afterwards, Gozer assumed its new Destructor Form: the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, after being chosen by Ray. Finally, the Ghostbusters reversed the particle flow and caused the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909. Dana and Louis changed back into human beings. Dana's Apartment Dana lived in room number 2206 on the 22nd floor. One day, after returning to her place, Dana witnessed several eggs jump off a carton and fry atop her kitchen counter. She also caught a glimpse of the Temple of Gozer and Zuul inside her refrigerator. She left completely frightened and sought the Ghostbusters for help. Peter investigated with the apartment with a Ghost Sniffer but detected nothing. On the night she had arranged a date with Dr. Peter Venkman to discuss the details of her case, Dana was attacked inside her apartment by Zuul. This time, however, Dana was unable to escape and was possessed and inhabited by the Terror Dog. Peter later arrived at her place to encounter the possessed Dana and discover that she now called herself Zuul, The Gatekeeper and was now seeking The Keymaster. She spoke of the coming of Gozer and led him to her bedroom, attempting to seduce him under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter rebuffed her advances and an angry Dana spoke in a demonic voice before levitating off her bed, growling and snarling monstrously in frustration. Dana was then sedated by Peter, lying unconscious on her bed while Peter headed back to the Firehouse and finally waking up when the storage grid exploded setting all the captured ghosts free. With full view from her bay windows, the possessed Dana watched with a contented evil grin as the ghosts and supernatural energy filled the skyline; blowing up her windows with a powerful roar as the energy approached her building leaving a path for The Keymaster to find her. After the explosion Dana awaited the successful arrival of The Keymaster, embracing in a passionate kiss before she led him to Gozer's Temple atop the rooftop of her building where they completed the ritual to open the gates for the coming of Gozer. A hidden stairwell was taken by the pair to directly access the roof. The Ghostbusters later accessed this stairwell when they arrived to save the world. Louis' Apartment Louis Tully lived in room number 2202 on the 22nd floor across the hall and two doors down from Dana. For some reason, the door to his apartment kept locking on him. Soon after Dana was possessed by Zuul, Louis was attacked by Vinz Clortho during a party he held to celebrate his fourth anniversary as an accountant. Louis fled his apartment with the Terror Dog in hot pursuit. The police conducted a brief investigation of Louis' apartment. Ghostbusters: The Video Game After the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse with the Gozerian Codex, they attempt to make sense of the Mandala. Ilyssa Selwyn reveals a connection it has with Ivo Shandor and his firm's renovations and public works. Egon Spengler mentions Dana and Central Park West.GBTVGReferenceDanaBarrett.jpg Ray also later mentions both when the team discusses the Mandala upon returning from the Natural History Museum.GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWest02.jpg When the Ghostbusters arrive at Central Park, they see Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence coming from Shandor's mausoleum. Winston answers Egon's hint that it looks very similar to what happened atop Central Park West when Gozer first arrived. GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWestRV03.jpg In the finale of the Shandor Incident, the Ghostbusters head to Central Park. As they drive into the park, 55 Central Park West is in background. Secondary Canon History Koza'Rai recalled the death of his son, Gozer, and the scene of the Ghostbusters crossing the streams atop Central Park West is seen. Years later, part of Ray's precognitive episode took place atop the building. The next morning, Idulnas manifested in one of the units and grabbed its occupant, Jim Silver. Ray was later brought to the roof by Idulnas to participate in Gozer's rite of change. The other Ghostbusters arrived by helicopter and confronted Idulnas. The battle quickly turned into another rematch against the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. From room 2206's window, Ray captured Gozer with the Megatrap. The resulting explosion of Stay Puft left the building in ruin once again. Real Life The building at 55 Central Park West, also known as the Ghostbusters Building, is a housing cooperative located in Manhattan, New York City, U.S.A. The building was built in 1929 and designed by the firm Schwartz and Gross. Both the interior and the exterior possess unique architectural features that set the structure apart from its peers. The building is considered a contributing property within the Central Park West Historic District, which is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Trivia *According to the August 5, 1983 draft of the movie script, 55 Central Park West was the only building built by Ivo Shandor. He completed it in 1923 and lived in its penthouse. Page 110 of August 5, 1983 "Ghostbusters" draft Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 109). ''Egon says: "It was completed in 1923."" *According to the October 7, 1983 draft of the movie script, another resident on the same floor as Dana and Louis was named Mrs. Blum. She is only noted as fleeing with an armload of small appliances.Third Draft, Revised 10/7/1983, p. 113 via Spook Central *The first choice for the Shandor building was 1 Fifth Avenue because it was felt the Washington Square Arch would have been a suitable landmark for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to walk past. Plans were dropped when the co-op committee for the building voted against its use in the film, according to Michael Gross. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 41. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. *At least one of the gargoyles was added in optically to the Shandor building. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 16:52-16:54). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This was added optically, this gargoyle. "*When Peter shows up at the Shandor building for his date, the exterior was filmed in a back lot of Columbia Studios. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 55:05-55:14). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "And this was the street we created in the back lot of Columbia... Columbia Studios. " *The filming of the Ghostbusters arrival at the Shandor building caused major traffic in Manhattan, effectively shutting down most the area. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:18:44-1:19:19). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "So this is 65th and Central Park West so what happens there's the East-West crossing through the park on 65th and 66th. Columbus Circle is just off the street so when we were shooting this scene for three days, we stopped traffic here which shut down Columbus, 8th, Broadway, 7th, and 59th Street. Shot the East-West pass through the park, traffic started backing up to Times Square then Herald Square, Eastside, all the way to the river and they told us at one point we shut down 60% of Manhattan. " Dan Aykroyd got to meet science fiction writer Isaac Asimov during this shoot, but Asimov was angry about the traffic. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:19:24-1:19:50). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "Ah right, so we're taking a break one day, Danny and I are standing on 65th and Central Park West, Danny sees Isaac Asimov, who lives in the neighborhood. Danny was so excited, he was one of the great science fiction writers of our age, 'Mr. Asimov, Dan Aykroyd, we're shooting the Ghostbusters movie'... he says 'Are you the ones responsible for this?'... and he walks away. He couldn't get home. " Police had to arrest an obnoxious motorist during the shoot. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:20:05-1:20:19). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I remember there was a guy trying to get through, a really obnoxious guy in a car in the area and he started giving the policemen who were working on the film some real grief so they just pulled him out of the car and arrested him. " *The stairwell was from the Biltmore Hotel. There were only two flights of stairs at the Biltmore Hotel. The rest were added in post-production. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 165. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:22:02-1:22:07). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This is one or two stairs then everything up is a matte painting. " Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:22:08-1:22:16). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I think this was shot at the Biltmore. " *The Ghostbusters: Storybook refers to it as The Shandor, an old fashioned skyscraper designed and built not long after the First World War.Digsby, Ann (1984). Ghostbusters: Storybook, p. 14. Scholastic Inc., New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843.Ghostbusters: Storybook Chapter 2Ghostbusters: Storybook Page 14 close-up *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, the building itself makes a cameo appearance during the cutscene showcasing the Ghostbusters driving though Central Park. The building appears much shorter in height than shown in the movie and has a new rooftop. Obviously, the building was renovated shortly after the events of the first film which lead to its change in appearance. **The new appearance in the game is actually how the building always looked in reality. The Gozerian rooftop was added via matte paintings during production of the first film. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, 55 Central Park West and both Dana and Louis' units 2206 and 2202 is written on three Post-It Notes on the Spectral Almanac. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 06: Spook Central **Chapter 07: Fried Eggs & Zuul **Chapter 10: Checking Out Dana **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard **Chapter 16: Dogs Drag Dana **Chapter 17: "Who Brought the Dog?" **Chapter 18: Terror on the Tavern **Chapter 19: Peter's Date with Zuul **Chapter 20: Keymaster **Chapter 21: Out of Biz **Chapter 23: Keeper Meets Master **Chapter 24: Biblical **Chapter 25: Working the Crowd **Chapter 26: Gozer **Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man **Chapter 28: Crossing Streams *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Central Park Cemetery Level Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **"Displaced Aggression 4" **Issue #1 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon vlcsnap-00074.png|The Shandor Building from Central Park GB1film2005chapter10sc001.png|The Shandor Building from neighboring building GB1film1999chapter25sc002.png|Gozer's arrival is imminent GB1film1999chapter28sc034.png|Crossing the Streams GB1film1999chapter28sc044.png|After Gozer is defeated GB1film1999chapter26sc074.png||Face of Shandor Building GB1film2005chapter23sc004.png|Face of Shandor Building GB1film1999chapter27sc027.png|Church near Shandor Building GB1film2005chapter06sc005.png|Front door GB1film2005chapter25sc041.png|Stairwell GB1film2005chapter06sc006.png|22nd Floor elevator GB1film2005chapter25sc042.png|22nd Floor stairwell access GB1film2005chapter06sc007.png|22nd Floor hallway vlcsnap-00077.png|Louis accosts Dana in the 22nd Floor hallway vlcsnap-00078.png|Party crasher in 22nd Floor hallway GB1film2005chapter06sc020.png|Dana's front door GB1film2005chapter10sc004.png|Dana's apartment vlcsnap-00063.png|Dana watches the Ghostbusters commercial GB1film2005chapter07sc011.png|Dana's kitchen entrance vlcsnap-00064 edited.PNG|The self-popping eggs! vlcsnap-00065 edited.PNG|Zuul attacks! vlcsnap-00068.png|The possessed Dana roars! vlcsnap-00070.png|Dana grins as the city is overrun by ghosts GB1film2005chapter21sc063.png|Dana's bedroom view vlcsnap-00071.png|The Gatekeeper finds her Keymaster GB1film1999chapter25sc018.png|Secret stairs to roof GB1film2005chapter17sc005.png|Louis' apartment GB1film2005chapter17sc001.png|Louis' kitchen GB1film1999chapter17sc001.png|Louis' bedroom GB1film2005chapter06sc002.png|View from roof GB1film1999chapter27sc021.png|View from roof GB1film1999chapter25sc008.png|The supernatural antenna atop the Temple of Gozer GB1film1999chapter26sc066.png|The roof vlcsnap-00076.png|The altars atop Dana's building vlcsnap-00059.png|Dana awaits the coming of Gozer as Louis rests. Altar of Gozer.jpg|Dana and Louis, possessed by the Terror Dogs, raise their arms to begin opening Gozer's Temple vlcsnap-00072.png|The Temple of Gozer vlcsnap-00073.png|The coming of Gozer GB1film1999chapter26sc040.png|Gozer and the Terror Dogs stand in the Temple CentralParkWestTVG.jpg|Cameo in The Video Game with a new replacement rooftop Secondary Canon 55CentralParkWestIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 55CentralParkWestIDW02.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 55CentralParkWestIDW3.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 55CentralParkWestIDW08.jpg|Roof seen in Issue #3 55CentralParkWestIDW09.jpg|Roof seen in Issue #3 55CentralParkWestIDW04.jpg|Stairwell seen in Issue #4 55CentralParkWestIDW10.jpg|Jim Silver's bathroom seen in Issue #1 55CentralParkWestIDW05.jpg|22nd Floor seen in Issue #4 55CentralParkWestIDW06.jpg|Room 2206 seen in Issue #4 55CentralParkWestIDW07.jpg|Room 2206 seen in Issue #4 55CentralParkWestGozerianCodexTunguskaIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 Behind the Scenes 55_Central_Park_West_(Ghostbusters_Building)_by_David_Shankbone.jpg|This is a photo of the real build they used to make the Spook Central Building. (Image is from Wikipedia, and was taken by David Shankbone.) Category:GB1 Locations Category:Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:IDW Locations